everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatAsymptote/What Does Sage Idason Think Of...?
I miss these blogs, omg. Send me your OCs and other topics for your favourite theatre-dork-conspiracy-theorist, Sage Idason! So, who is Sage Idason? He's the son of Little Ida, he's in his graduating year, and he helps to run the drama club. Dude likes writing plays that criticise "the system" and how the fairytale world is run. However, very few people actually take him seriously and see his overdramatics as a ploy for attention. He will probably give both a frank opinion on your OC, and also an off-the-wall conjecture about them or their story. Leah Gossip Okay, I’ve heard of Leah, and I believe she once told me that not all chemicals are bad. Look, I like motherly people. They tend to be warm and inviting and really good at baking. As for her story, it’s a Grimm tale that I haven’t found in standard anthologies. Did you know I had to use the MirrorNet to search it up? Goodbye, my antique aesthetic! Anyway, I don’t get the fox’s motive in letting the wolf get hurt by humans. There’s no, like, literary beauty, in this story. 2/10 Deryn Corbeau I’ve never actually met Deryn, nor have I heard much about her, except that her stance on the Rebel side is because she’s so-incredibly fond of cheese. The fact that she takes her piece of cheese so seriously is worrying to me. I mean, one can simply just waltz into a cheese shop and buy another piece of cheese! There must be a deeper, sentimental attachment to that cheese. I tempted to investigate! Or at least, write a play with that premise. Mary Danser Wait, she’s one of the 12 Dancing Princesses, right? There’s tons of those at our school – literally! Which version is she again? Which one is she again? (Sage’s brows furrow) (Author hands him a copy of student records) Oh, right, the one that’s good at maths! I think I asked her to help me with spellgebra once? Now, this Danser cannot dance. How unbelievable is that? In fact, as some further observations have suggested, there are several princesses with dancing in their legacies who simply cannot dance. Conclusion? Dancing is totally unnecessary to carry out some dancing-related fairytales. Opinion? Everyone still needs a choreographed dance number, because dance numbers are cool. Akito Takenaka THIS KID GLOWS. Not figuratively, but literally! One must understand the important implications of this! But before I talk about those – let me mention the fact that he’s from the moon. He is a PRINCE from the MOON. (Space diplomat? Space diplomat.) Do you realise the implications? fear emoji There are GOVERNMENTS (and monarchies) in OUTER SPACE. The influence and manipulation of governments (AND MONARCHIES) extends past our humble Earth – perhaps even past our social system, even! Wait, I really, really, really need to take a moment to sit down! It’s already difficult pondering all the great questions of Earth, and I would very much like to forget that space is a thing. So much– void! Emptiness! Nothing! ARGHHH!!!! In the meantime however, Akito would probably make a really great glowstick in the event of a powercut. Samuel Gulliver Mr Sam Gulliver! I would like to say that the reason why no one has made the pun of Mr Gullible is because he is far from ignorant. Seriously, sometimes I fear he’ll find my blog or WooTube channel or something and break all the plot holes in my original work, or the errors in my theories about how the world works in excruciating detail! And all I can do is stand awkwardly on the side as I struggle to accept such criticism! :( Don't get me wrong, I would probably admire his work (that is, if I can manage to understand it). Also, I’ve seen his handiwork at wig-making and whatnot. You don’t understand how valuable he is to the Theatre Club! Alexander Hamilton I don’t really know much about Hamilton outside of his musical. I mean, I never been to America or even have relatives who live in America. That said, I don’t believe that Alexander Hamilton has contributed anything directly to my life – except that the musical is incredibly well-written… wow. Oh yeah, and if we ever do that play at school, please support my mission to get a role as Samuel Seabury? Category:Blog posts